tough love
by nani04
Summary: mickie feels uncomfortable wanting to let herself love randy .only because he was dating her best friend ,but she dosent know he feels the same way about her. randy/mickie
1. Chapter 1

**chapter ; 1**

**LETS START OF WITH CANDICE AND MICKIE **

**C-hey mickie wats up**

**M-Nothing.**

**C-Where are the rest of the girls.**

**M-Shopping.**

**C-what they went with out me**

**M-well sorry !**

**C-You now i love shopping i still dont get why you dont like shopping.**

**M-I just dont .**

**C-We are girls we love shopping.**

**M-well i dont**

**C-oh well **

* * *

><p><strong>LETS GO TO RANDY AND DREW<strong>

**R-hey dude **

**D-hey man so i heard about you and candice**

**R-ya i now whats there to do **

**D-there are other girls in the world**

**R-ya i now i caught my eye on this girl shes not like other girls shes all sexy strong and smart**

**D-i would say beth only if you left sexy who **

**R-shes brunette when you look at her the sparkle in eyes just stand out**

**D-oh now i now its mickie james**

**R-howd you now **

**D-she is the only smart sexy strong and beautiful eyed diva in this building well dude if you want her your gonna have to work hard**

**R-ya sure **

**D-come on just trust me she really isnt like other girls she plays hard to get **

* * *

><p><strong>LET GO BACK TO MICKIE AND KAITLYN<strong>

**M-undertaker is totaly gonna win**

**K-no shawn is **

**THE BELL RINGS UNDERTAKER IS THE WINNER**

**M-ha i was right**

**K-i guess you won fair and square**

**M-yep i did**

**CANDICE COMES**

**C-leave you dumb rookie(to kaitlyn)**

**K-excuse me i dont have time bye mickie**

**M-bye**

**she leaves**

**M-candice whata hell that was not nessacary**

**C-thoose rookies cost me my match**

**she screams**

**M-just calm down**

**C-nooooo!**

**M-fine im leaving **

**C-so i could really care less**

**Mickie leaves **

**she calls kelly to come and hang out with her .she goes down to the hang out room and waits where she bumps into randy orton**

**R-hey why arent you in the divas locker room**

**M-im waiting for a friend **

**R-well im your friend**

**M-um no your not **

**he laughs a little than looks at his phone and puts a serious face on**

**M-is something wrong**

**R-ya i got a match against jeff hardy for the wwe champion ship**

**M-oh jeff **

**R- ya who are you routing for it better be me **

**kelly comes **

**K-mickie im going to the bath room**

**M-um bye randy**

**R-i guess well see each other around**

**M-i guess so**

**she leaves**

**K-what were you doing with randy**

**M-we just bumped into each other**

**K-well you guys really look cute together **

**M-ha ha funny**

**K-well you guys would make the cutest couple in wwe**

**Cm punk comes**

**C-hey girls **

**K-hi (blushing)**

**M-(whispering)do you like my brother**

**K-(w)yes a lot **

**M-(w)well kaitlyn likes him to**

**K-(loudly)oh well**

**C-oh well what**

**K-nothing**

**C-mickie have you seen kaitlyn**

**M-ya why**

**K-punk i like you a lot **

**C-um i..**

**K-just kiss me**

**she leans to kiss him but mickie says something**

**M-kaitlyns in her room**

**C-thanks**

**he leaves to kaitlyns room**

**K-what the hell mickie i almost had him**

**M-i couldnt let you kaitlyns my friend**

**K-so i..i..want him hes mine**

**M-but **

**K-no lets just go hang out**

* * *

><p><strong>LETS GO TO KAITLYN<strong>

**cm punk knockes on her door she opens**

**k-hey wat happen**

**C- i love you **

**he kisses her she pushes him away**

**K-i love you to**

**she pulls him back for another kiss**

**they go into her room and well i dont have to decribe whats gonna happen next**

* * *

><p><strong>the next day jeff sees mickie at mc donalds<strong>

**J-hey mickie**

**M-hey jeff **

**J-how are you **

**M-im good so i heard you have a match against randy**

**J-ya **

**M-good luck wheres maria**

**J-we um..**

**M-oh its okay you dont have to explain**

**her phone vibarates its candice she picks up**

**M-what do you want (kind of loud)**

**C-look im sorry for my behavior yesterday im bored come home**

**M-okay fine go get yourself something to eat ill meet you at the house**

**C-okay bye**

**she hangs up**

**M-jeff i gotta go bye**

**J-bye see you later **

**M-ya sure**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE GETS TO THE HOTEL**

**K-well finally you are here i miss you**

**M-i miss you to now go to sleep**

**CANDICE FALLS ASLEEP MICKIE GOES TO RANDYS ROOM**

**R-hey what are you doing here**

**M-i heard about you and candice**

**R-oh that one night stand**

**M-ya i just came here for information**

**R-ya thaTs why you cames here(sarcastically)**

**he puts his hand on her cheek**

**R-your beautiful**

**M-thank you **

**he pulls her inside his room**

**M-um look if your not gonna tell me , i should go**

**R-alright but you have to earn it**

**M-fine what do you want money want me to distrct jeff in your match tonight **

**R-no **

**he pushes her on the bed **

**M-im leaving **

**R-no not just yet **

**M-you think im a s** toy**

**R-no not at all**

**M-ya sure**

**she leaves**

**AT MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

**first match kaitlyn vs kelly**

**kaitlyn comes out with cm punk**

**kelly come out alone**

**the match begins it s already 10 no ones won yet kaitlyn throws kelly out the ring where punk was .punk helps her up she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him she tells him**

**K-i love you**

**C-i love you to**

**kaityln gets made and pushes kelly on the annouce table she says**

**k-punk whata hell your my boy friend not hers**

**C-i never said we were dating i just said i love you**

**she breaks down in tears and gets really pissed **

**C-i love her to but more**

**kaitlyn gets the bell and hits kelly with it she starts bleeding**

**kaitlyn gets disqualified seciruty come out and breaks them up punk pushes kaitlyn on the floor her head hits the steps **

**cody comes and does cross rhodes on cm punk he helps kaitlyn up but she faints the doctors come out to help her she got very nozzy**

**the next match was mickie vs stacy**

**mickie slapped stacy .**

**stacy kicked her head. mickie fell ,stacy pinned her but mickie kicked out. mickie dropped kicked her and did her move she won.**

**she left the ring but randy came out and told her to stay and watch his match ,she stayed. **


	3. Chapter 3

_jeff comes out with candice ._

_The match begins , mickie pays carefully attention to candice so she wont interfer in the match ._

_randy did a kick drop on jeff .he was knocked out ,the referee went to see if jeff was okay and didnt _

_see candice come into the ring she was gonna slap randy but mickie got to her befor she _

_then did a thournado ddt candice was knocked out .when jeff got up randy rko him he won .randy went to mickie and hugged her _**.He leanded to kiss her**** but she pushed away and ran back she bumped into wade .**

**W-hey i saw what happened **

**M-oh ya **

**W-you shouldnt be with him **

**M-im not dating him**

**W-so why did you kiss him**

**M-he kissed me **

**W-oh okay what a difference no but really stay away from him hes dangerous**

**M-im tired of hearing that hes not**

**randy comes and sees mickie **

**R-mickie im sorry i kissed you i just really like you **

**M- i like you to but im waiting for you to ask me out **

**R-oh sorry will you be my girlfriend**

**M-of course**

**W-mickie i told you hes dangerous**

**he walks away**

**R-look if you think im dangerous you dont have to be with me **

**M-no im tired of hearing that i like you to much to belive that**

**R-thanks thats what i like about you**

**M-and me i like everyting about you**

**R-your so sexy **

**M-and your so handsome **

**R-ha **

**M-i wish i could stay but i have to go check on kaitlyn**

**R-thats alright shes your friend go ahead**

**they kiss she leaves**

**LETS GO TO KAITLYN AND CODY**

**C-you okay**

**K-ya thank you so much for coming out and defending me **

**C-no diva diserves to get hurt by a man**

**K-i really wanna thank you **

**C-look it was just a little thing **

**K-no it wasnt it was big now PUNK IS JUST GONNA KEEP**

**bothering you**

**C-well your worth the risk**

**K-i.. i..just **

**he kisses her mickie comes**

**M-hey kaitlyn you okay **

**K-no im not your brother hurt me **

**M-it wasnt suppose to go this way**

**K-well it did **

**M-no it was just one mistake he didnt mean it i sware**

**K-why are you hear apologizing to me why not him**

**M-hes to scared**

**K-of what**

**M-hes scared that you wont wanna talk to him**

**K-well i do **

**C-just tell him to come **

**M-fine but cody has to leave **

**C-no why im here to protect her **

**M-no you have to let them talk to each other alone**

**C-no hes a untrust worthy son of a bitch**

**M-excuse me are you like her boyfriend or something **

**C-yes i am **

**m-ARE YOU SERIOUS KAITLYN MY BROTHER IS IN THAT ROOM CRYING OUT HIS TEARS FOR YOU AND YOUR HERE HAVING A MAKE OUT SESSION WITH THIS DUMB ASS REALLY THATS FUCKED UP**

**K-no it wasnt like that i just thanked him for his caringness**

**M-just stop i dont know even now if your lying or not natalya is in there trying to cheer up punk but she cant **

**K-fine then tell him he can go fuck himself**

**M-fine your such a slut **

**she leaves **


	4. Chapter 4

**LETS GO TO MARYSE AND TED**

**T-what the fuck i saw that picture with you and randy were over**

**M-no ted please im so sorry it was an accident i love you**

**T-ya sure is that what you told him**

**M-no baby he ment nothing to me **

**M-y..es...**

**T-your pathetic mickie probaly dosent even now about this i should go tell mickie right now bye **

**some one comes out of now where and hits him with a steel chair **

**M-..randy...**

**R-i had to he was gonna tell mickie i cant lose her when i alredy have her i love her**

**M-lets go befor some one sees **

**they leave to a room and start having smex .**

**M-i love you **

**R-i... love.. you ..to **

**M-you should break up with mickie and be with me**

**R-i cant **

**M-why not **

**R-its our first day together **

**M-fine **

**LETS GO TO NATALYA AND PUNK**

**N-you okay**

**C-no i thought i loved her **

**N-its okay you just need some time to think about this**

**MICKIE COMES**

**M-punk dont ...dont be sad about kaitlyn she was kissing cody im sorry i should go now**

**SHE LEAVES HE STARTS CRYING **

**N-no punk dont cry about her she dosent diserve you ,you diserve some one better**

**C-ya some one like you **

**N-no punk were friends **

**C-i now you like me **

**N-punk**

**he puts his finger on her lips and leans in to kiss her **

**N-punk i have always liked you**

**C-why didnt you tell me **

**N-becuase you had to much in your hands**

**C-like what**

**N-kelly and kaitlyn**

**C-thanks for supporting me threw every thing i went threw**

**he kisses her**

**LETS GO TO CANDICE AND JEFF**

**C-so i had a lot of fun with you today**

**J-me to **

**C-look im sorry about that maria thing**

**J-ya she was a real slut **

**C-well i think me and you should be more than just colliges**

**J-im not ready yet she still in my head**

**C-its okay **

**LETS GO TO MICKIE AND RANDY AND MARYSE**

**MA-that was so good**

**R-i now right **

**mickie comes **

**M-hey babe**

**R-um hey..**

**MA-hey mickie **

**M-oh maryse wheres ted **

**MA-we broke up**

**M-oh sorry **

**MA-its okay randy was nice enough to make me happy **

**M-that was nice of you randy**

**R-ya i dont like seeing people get thier heart broken **

**M-well maryse do you mind if i talk to ted about something**

**MA-for what**

**M-hes my partner for friday against wade and aj **

**MA-oh ya sure i dont care about him **

**M-okay **

**R-wait your facing wade **

**M-ya dont worry ill be okay**

**R-no ill be there to take care of you **

**M-please i have to take it by myself **

**R-no ill be out there **

**M-please randy do you not have confidence in me**

**R-NNNNOOOOOOO!**

**M-what...**

**R-i mean yes**

**M-forget you just dont talk to me at all**

**R-mickie i made a mistake im sorry**

**she walks away**

**Ma-so now were alone**

**R-ya and i have to go talk to her**

**Ma-forget her**

**R-no **

**he leaves**

**LETS GO TO TED AND WADE**

**T-dude we both now randy is cheating on mickie we have to tell her**

**W-no shell be heart broken**

**T-we have to i hate randy **

**mickie comes **

**M-hey ted we have a match on friday against wade and aj**

**W-wow good luck**

**T-mickie i have to tell you something about**

**randy comes**

**R-about what ted**

**T-nothing**

**R-mickie im sorry**

**M-no just stop talking **

**R- i do have confidence in you it just came out wrong **

**M-swear**

**R-i swear i would never lie to you **

**M-fine**

**they kiss mickie leaves**

**R-if you dare to tell mickie your dead you to wade**


End file.
